When lightning strikes a star
by soccerforever88
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a sister he and the world never knew about? What if this particular sister served Voldemort? What if she was raised by the Malfoy's, and the only brother she knew was Draco? What if she was sent to kill Harry? What happens when lightning strikes a star? This is the story of Lydia Potter.
1. Chapter 1

No one saw her. No one cared. Everyone was too busy rejoicing over him, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. No one listened for her faint crying from underneath the wreckage that used to be the Potter's home, and no one looked for her tiny, plump baby hands waving feebly. Lydia Potter shivered uncontrollably, her tiny heartbeat beginning to get slower...

But no one came for her. No flying motor cycle like the one her brother had been taken in, just the freezing, terrible cold. Snowflakes landed on Lydia's face, and she cried more, wondering how the warmth of the fire and her father's arms had disappeared so fast. She would never understand that her parents were murdered by the darkest wizard of all time, that her brother, just a year older than her, had survived the wizard, Voldemort's, deathly curse, and that she, Lydia, had survived out of shear luck; When Voldemort first came into Godric's Hollow, Lily and James had put her amongst the laundry Lily had been folding and Lydia had fallen into the pile, lying in the darkness as she heard her father yelling, her mother screaming, and her brother crying.

They were all gone now. That's all Lydia's two month old mind could make sense of. She didn't understand why the motor cycle had left without her, or why her brother now had a deep red scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. She didn't even know that she was dying, buried underneath rubble and snow...

Sometime in the night, however, a figure walked through the rubble, kicking the remains of a chair and throwing a stone that used to make up the fireplace. He came across Lydia quite by accident, almost stepping on her until he saw the bright pink blanket Lily had knitted sticking out from behind a pile of wood, probably from a wall. He bent down, brought the baby out of its depths, and watched her cry, clutching the blanket with a tiny fist. He reeled away from her when she tried to snuggle against his black cloak for warmth. Then, eyes filled with contempt, he tried to pull the disgusting blanket from her hands. Lydia bit him with all her might, and didn't let go. The man finally relented.

And just as Harry was being dropped off at the Dursley's doorstep, Lydia was being dropped off at the Malfoy manor. The man who had found her, otherwise known as Severus Snape, thrust the baby into Narcissa's arms as if he couldn't wait to be rid of her. By now her skin was a pale blue, and her eyes were partially closed. Narcissa had no idea that she was a Potter, so she took Lydia into their house lovingly, and put her near the fire, spooning her tiny drops of tea and honey to warm her small belly until she fell asleep. Draco began to cry, so Narcissa tucked Lydia in with Lily's blanket, placing her in a small brown packaging box, and went to tend to her son.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was six, and Lydia had just turned 5. The Malfoy's son loved to harass the girl, pulling her hair, knocking her to the ground, hitting her with his numerous toys. But Lydia wasn't going to let him push her around. Knowing that she was faster and steadier than him, Lydia decided to get revenge. When Malfoy was busy playing with his toys she toddled around the couch and clubbed him in the head with a satisfying THUNK! He began to cry, and Narcissa cooed over him, picking him up and drowning him with kisses.

"It's okay my little Draco, oh you_ poor_ thing!" She turned to Lydia, cradling her blonde son. "Lydia Malfoy!" she said sternly. Lydia looked innocently up at her, luminescent eyes shining. The Malfoy's had always found her eyes strange; they were a catlike green with flecks of brown-gold. "Say sorry to Draco!" Lydia shook her head and folded her scrawny arms. She didn't know how much her real mother would've fretted had she seen her son and daughter now. Both were terribly thin; they had lost their baby fat at the ages of one and two.

"I no say sorry," she grumbled in halting kindergarten speech, "Draco always hurt me so I hurt him." She stuck her tongue out at Malfoy, and he began to bawl, burying his head into his mother's shirt. Narcissa strided over to where the stubborn girl stood and gave her a good hard smack to the face.

"Draco never hurts you!" she hissed. "And if you refuse to apologise, no meals today!" Lydia gasped faintly when the stinging blow hit her cheek, but she move nor change the dark scowl on her face.

"I no say sorry." she repeated. Narcissa fumed.

"OK then, you'll be coming with me young lady." She put Draco down on the floor, of course kissing him five more times before she left, and picked Lydia up. Then she opened the door of a small bathroom and shoved her inside. "You'll stay there for the rest of the day." Lydia kicked the door when it closed as her foster mother locked it, and began to cry shrilly. She banged the walls, she screamed, she had a full out temper tantrum, but no one came to her. Finally, she became tired and climbed into the bathtub and fell into a restless, shivering sleep. She remembered Malfoy's face as she had been brought to the bathroom. He had smirked at her when Narcissa's back was turned, and then laughed quietly. Oh, that brother of hers was going to pay. Next time she owed him more than a punch to the noggin.


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh. This wasn't fair. _Draco _was going to Hogwarts and _she, Lydia, _wasn't?! Lydia glared at Malfoy as he was fitted for robes. He had thrust his acceptance letter into her face and blabbed about it all the way to Diagon Alley. The bloke still wasn't shutting up.

"And when I'm there I'm gonna be in Slytherin-"

Lydia rolled her eyes and walked over to him. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Get out of here, slime."

"One minute." She pulled the stool out from under him and he crashed onto the floor. Then he lay there, whimpering. _Weakling, _thought Lydia as she stalked out of the store. Narcissa called her back, but what did she care? No one understood Lydia. No one would. When she got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts next year, Malfoy would be humiliated. She'd make sure of that. The lifetime of harassment from him when she couldn't fight back would end. Yes, _mummy _won't be there to protect little Draco, she thought gleefully. Someone grabbed her roughly. Great. Malfoy senior. Lucius. Otherwise known as...dad. No, that had never seemed right. To call Narcissa and Lucius her...parents? She never had. She'd addressed them as _M'am _and _Sir, _and they'd seemed to like that...only they never realized that she was talking sarcastically. No matter.

Lydia turned to look at Lucius.

_"Sir?"_ she said, feigning respect and holding back a snicker.

"You. Go. Say. Sorry. To. Draco." replied Malfoy senior through gritted teeth.

"Did the little bogey get his _precious _robes yet?" asked Lydia.

"Yes. Now. Say. Sorry." Lydia couldn't hold back a snort.

"Sorry, I can't understand you...maybe you should try to string those words into a sentence because I believe they're fragments at the moment." Lucius shook her.

"Thug! Go! Say! Sorry!" Lydia broke away, no longer amused. Her vision blurred to red. No one touched Lydia Malfoy and tried to hurt her without paying later on. Her anger ignited. She began to run, knocking people to the ground if they were in her path. She ran until she was far away from the Malfoys and in the streets of London. Then she ran into a park and leaned against a tree, breathing heavily. Her eyes were swimming with hot tears, but she blinked furiously, forcing them away. Lydia stayed there for an hour or so before standing to return. She had to, anyway. Unlike Draco, she wasn't afraid of punishment. That made her feel better. She was braver than her brother. Smarter. Tougher. Lydia held her head higher, no longer looking at her worn sneakers. Yes, she was better than Draco. So why did everyone in her family despise her?


	4. Chapter 4

Finally. Lydia snatched the letter from the owl before it had a chance to land, ignoring the rake of its sharp talons when it screeched in surprise. This was her letter. _Hogwarts, here I come. _

She bumped into Malfoy as she crossed into the living room to show Narcissa, and he shoved her. Draco had come home from his first year worse than he'd ever been before...well...in Lydia's point of view. Draco was always perfect to his parents.

Being a Slytherin, he thought she'd worship him in the same way those softhearted goons did. No way. Lydia had sent him sprawling flat when he'd demanded that she'd compliment him.

"That'll bruise your pretty little face," she'd said.

"Nonsense. I look flawless no matter what," Draco had replied, drawing his wand, "but you won't." Narcissa had interrupted before they could really get things going.

"Look what I've got!" said Lydia, showing her letter to Narcissa. Malfoy groaned. "What, is my presence too painful for one of your status to bear, Malfoy?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes, but the real problem is that I've got to spend the rest of my years at Hogwarts with _you. UGH!" _He collapsed into a chair. "I hope you're put in Gryffindor so I can have an excuse to make fun of you."

"Likewise." Lydia didn't care what house she was in, as long as it meant humiliating Draco. _That git._...she chuckled..._was going to get it..._

But she knew everyone wanted her to be in Slytherin. Whatever. Lydia did things her own way. No stupid teacher, adult, or wizard would change that.

* * *

Lydia wasn't really listening as the old man...Ollivander... rambled on and on about the wand choosing the wizard, all that great stuff, blah, blah, blah. She just wanted the bloody want for Merlin's sake! Not some boring history class! They finally got to trying out the wands, and Lydia couldn't help but snort when she saw his face after she made a pot explode thanks to the wrong one. What fun; an excuse to destroy things! She was disappointed when the third wand she tried didn't do anything. It just made the room very windy. Boring.

"That would be the one," wheezed Ollivander, who was secretly thankful the Malfoy had gotten her wand before she made the whole place catch fire.

* * *

"Bloody brilliant!" said Lydia, waving her wand. It was 12 inches, maple and dragon-heartstring. Narcissa snatched it from her irritably and shoved it into the velvet-lined box Ollivander had provided. They were making her pay for all the supplies using her lifesavings, which was a pitiful amount. Lydia felt the anger rise in her. Draco hadn't had to pay. Now she didn't have any money for the future. But she swallowed back retorts. She would take it out on Draco later...once they were at Hogwarts...

Hogwarts. She was finally going! A place where'd she'd learn spells...and more importantly, use the spells she learned to hex the people she didn't like! Obviously, at the moment, the only person was Draco. But she was sure she'd find more people she didn't like. That was just a given for Lydia Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

"Going any time soon?" asked Malfoy senior testily. Lydia swallowed, trying to hide her anxiety. She was supposed to run through a...wall? That was brick? Um...don't people know that that's not usually what your first inclination is? Malfoy snickered and ran, pushing his cart. _OK,_ thought Lydia, _if he's doing it without hesitation, so will I. _

__Sprinting forward, she braced herself for the impact...but when she looked, she was on platform 9 3/4. Brilliant. She grinned. _Nothing to it,_ thought Lydia happily. The train steamed ahead of her. She thought about following her brother, who was already talking to two fat blokes who looked like they had brains the size of a peanut. But, she decided against it. She didn't need her brother. Turning away from his blond hair, Lydia boarded the train confidently. She sat into a compartment, alone, staring out the window. Something caught her attention. A boy, Draco's year, she betted, was talking to another boy with fiery red hair. He had jet black hair and duct taped glasses, but that wasn't what made her uneasy. He had a scar on his forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt. The sight of it brought back a memory...screaming, destruction...

But that didn't make sense. She never seen the boy before, let alone met him. So how had he triggered a memory? Lydia pushed the thought away, shaken. And no one had ever made Lydia Malfoy uneasy before.

"Is there room?" A girl with red hair stood at the door of Lydia's compartment.

"Um...yeah...sure, come in I guess..." said Lydia.

"I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

"Lydia." she refrained from saying her last name."Oh. You're from that poor wizard family." Ginny dropped her head.

"I guess."

"Father studies muggles, right?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't get much money for it. Is he mental?" Ginny laughed lightly.

"Sometimes," she said shyly, "he loves muggles for some odd reason." The two boys Lydia had seen earlier appeared suddenly, interrupted their conversation. The boy with red hair eyed Lydia suspiciously.

"Ginny, all right here?"

"Yes Ron."

"Who's your friend?"

"Lydia." answered Lydia, staring at the other boy. That scar...was so familiar...

"Oh. I'm Ron Weasley."

"Could've guessed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dunno. Just looked like you and Ginny were related and she's a Weasley." Ron relaxed.

"Oh. OK." The other boy finally spoke.

"And I'm Harry."

"Yeah, Harry Potter!" said Ginny excitedly, blushing tremendously when she caught Harry's eye.

"Wicked." Lydia stared at his scar. Harry looked at her.

"Um...did Fred smear troll bogeys in my hair or something?" he ran his hands through the black mess as if to check.

"No. Just looking at your scar." Lydia had no idea why she was actually explaining herself to these people. Harry Potter of all people. Lydia Malfoy didn't explain to anyone. She decided to do something a lot more in character. Freak them out a bit.

"Oh!" exclaimed Ginny.

"What?" asked Lydia innocently, trying to hold back a smile.

"Your-your hair..."

"Changed color!" finished Ron. _Jackpot. _He looked unsettled.

"Oh really?" said Lydia, playing along.

"Yeah!"

"What color is it?"

"Red!"

"What was it before?"

"Black!"

"Oh. Must've been the trick of the light or something." Lydia focused. A cry from Ron showed that she had succeeded.

"Now it's purple!"

"How odd! What color is it again?"

"Purple-no, wait, now it's green! No, yellow! Wait, brown! Orange! Purple! Magenta! Aqua! RAINBOW!" Ron looked faint, and Lydia couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing.

"What color is it?" Ron's face turned as red as his hair.

"You're tricking us! Must be some sort of magic!"

"No, actually, I was born this way." _Now to really scare them._

Ginny screamed and Harry gasped. Ron wheeled backwards and banged his head against the wall.

"Your nose-"

"Is a beak!"

"Now it's a pig snout!"

"No, it's a rabbit nose!"

Lydia laughed.

"Stop that!" said Ron, frightened.

"What? We're all wizards, and wizards can do magic." They all sighed when she returned her nose to normal, but cringed when she adjusted her hair color from rainbow to red. Harry stared, and Lydia suddenly felt defensive. He wasn't frightened like Ron and Ginny. He seemed...curious. Well, her life was none of his business! "What are you staring at?" she demanded angrily. Harry snapped back to earth.

"Sorry..." A girl with busy brown hair came up behind Ron and Harry. _Brilliant, _thought Lydia, annoyed, _why don't we just invite everyone to come here?_

__"What do you want?" asked Lydia icily. The girl glared back and turned to Ron and Harry.

"Ron, Harry," she said, "Where've you been? The train's been moving this whole time, and I've been waiting for you, but you didn't show up." She looked at Ginny. "Oh, and Ginny sweetie, you probably should change too. We'll be arriving shortly."


	6. Chapter 6

A man threw open the door of the dusty closet, coughing as they threw themselves into his mouth and down his lungs. "Stupid dust," muttered the man angrily. He roughly seized a worn hat with a torn brim sitting on a stool and shook it.

"Wake up." he growled. The hat snapped awake and began to speak, as if the torn bit was its mouth.

"Time to sort the first years all ready? Well, my, it seems as if I hardly can catch any sleep, a summer passes so quickly nowadays."

"Shut up. The sorting isn't right now."

"Then why, pray tell, you dusty mite, did you wake me?" The man pressed his wand to the hat.

"I wouldn't call me a mite if I were you. I'm a wizard, don't forget that. You're mind skills can't prevent me from blasting you apart."

"Calm down Severus. Yes, don't look too surprised, I know most of the faculty's names here at Hogwarts. You seem agitated, I can see it in your eyes. What would you like to say?"

"I just came to warn you. Albus Dumbledore, he's the Headmaster, asked me to carry a message. He said that no matter what you see in a certain first year's mind, he wants you to place her in Slytherin. Her name is Lydia Malfoy. Do you get that, hat? Slytherin. Lydia Malfoy MUST be in Slytherin. You know about destinies. This is hers. And putting her in a House that may seem more fit to her personality will destroy everything. Do you get me? Slytherin. If you disobey...well...Dumbledore is long overdue for a new Sorting Hat anyway." The hat looked taken aback, even though it had no face.

"B-but the rules of my sorting have never been broken before! Surely Dumbledore, being a wise man, knows this?"

"He does. And he finds it fit to break them for this particular girl. So you will, or you'll find yourself in one of the Common Room's fires before you can say Merlin."

"I understand."

"Good."

"Now leave me be! I'm tired, and this is probably my last chance at a good sleep! After this I have to spend the rest of the year thinking of another Sorting Song! Do you know how much energy and discipline that takes? What if I refused to sing one year?"

"Then I would personally burn you. Good night now." Snape tossed the hat back into the closet and slammed the door shut.

"Grump." muttered the Sorting Hat, settling back down to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Lydia couldn't help herself. Her jaw dropped when she caught her first sight of Hogwarts. The place was massive, intricately designed, mysterious, beautiful, and intimidating. But, she reminded herself, nothing intimidated her. She stepped off the train, starting to follow Harry and Ron. Ron rolled his eyes.  
"Do you have any siblings who go here?"

"No." Lydia lied. _I don't want to be known as Draco's sister!_ she gagged. She didn't know how that coward was related to her. Harry was more patient than Ron, his tone gentler.

"First years go with Hagrid."

"Oh." Lydia was about to thank him but decided against it. She was Lydia Malfoy, how many times did she need to remind herself? She didn't thank anyone but herself! Lydia ran off to catch up with Ginny. An enormous man with a rugged black beard and wild, untamed hair stood a ways away from her.

"First 'ears over 'ere!" He hollowed. Lydia ran up to him, unafraid. He looked like a giant.

"Hello there," he bellowed cheerfully to her. Lydia shook her head to clear it of visions. This man seemed familiar too! Darn it all! She didn't know these people! Lydia wanted her mind to take a nice rest and stop disturbing her. _Stop that! _she thought to herself.

"Hi." she said cooly, and turned away, looking for Ginny. She appeared quickly, with another boy holding a camera.

"Hello, I'm Colin Creevy!" he said energetically, shaking her hand up and down until it lost feeling.

"Lydia." The boy seemed annoying. Not someone she'd like to hang out with. His blond curls bounced around as he jittered excitedly.

"This is so marvelous! Hogwarts at last! Oh, so good to be here! Yes, I'm thrilled! I'm going to take pictures of EVERYTHING!" _I'm sure you will, _thought Lydia exasperatedly.

"That's great for you." Colin didn't seem to notice her icy tone. He continued jabbering, making Ginny laugh. _How does she find this funny?_

Lydia blocked him out. She'd done this many times to Draco and had gotten pretty talented. Instead, she tried to evesdrop on any students or professors coming her way. It was quite fun. The giant distracted her.

"Umm... time ter get on the boats now."

The boats had to be enchanted, because Lydia couldn't think of any other way they'd move by themselves. She was in a boat with Ginny and that Creevy boy. She still wished he'd shut it. The black, swishing water below made her happy somehow...it held mysteries and power, just like her.

Colin kept leaning over until his hair brushed the water. Ginny kept trying to warn him, but her words were quiet. Lydia rolled her eyes; she didn't want the git to tip the boat.

"Oi, stop that! You're going to make us all fall in!" He snapped back up, making the boat rock violently. Ginny grabbed for something to steady herself, but found nothing.

"Sorry," he grinned ridiculously, "But I'm SOOO excited!" he leaned over again, and Lydia turned away. If he made her fall in, she'd take him down too. There was a splash to her right and she looked quickly to where Colin had been a few seconds ago. Ginny looked horrified.

"HELP!" she screamed.

Lydia's hand was dangling in the water. All the boats had come to a halt. There was no sign of him. Suddenly, something tugged her arm...hard, and Lydia...caught off guard, plunged into the freezing water.

"CREEVY!" she screamed, furious, bubbles escaping her lips. She swam upwards, gasping, but he pulled her back down. The bloke can't swim, she thought, Great. huge hands picked them both up, however. The giant had saved them.

"Trying to drown me?!" she screamed at Colin, shivering violently.

"N-n-no," he said feebly, "I-I was t-trying to grab your arm so you could pull me up!"

"Should've considered the fact that catching someone smaller than you off guard in hopes that they'll 'rescue' you won't ever work, IT'LL ONLY MAKE THEM WANT TO KILL YOU!" Colin turned away. The giant shook his head and wrapped his coat around both of them. Lydia shrugged it off.

"I'm FINE." she insisted. Colin snuggled into the fur cloak, the color returning to his face. _Oh no,_ she thought desperately, _he's going to start talking again! _"Can I go back to my boat?" she asked, and the giant placed her next to Ginny on the boat to his left as if she weighed no more than a small parcel. Ginny looked at her, concerned.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine." said Lydia, gritting her teeth, wishing she was under the cloak Collin had as a cold breeze blew over the water, making her shiver more. The boats began to move again. Soon they would be stepping through Hogwarts' magical doors and starting on their adventures.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorting. All the first years stood in a large clump, waiting anxiously to enter the Great Hall and get sorted. Lydia didn't know which house she wanted to be in. So she stayed completely silent the whole time, evesdropping on random conversations. Colin was still wearing the giant's cloak, and looking ridicoulous in Lydia's point of veiw. Still, she was freezing, and angry at him. _Stupid git._

Minerva McGonagall came soon enough...or not soon enough to Lydia, and ordered them through the thick doors. Then they all stood, embarrased and frightened, before all the other students and faculties, waiting in front of a moldy, ripped hat. Lydia took a deep breath. Now the fun would really begin.

* * *

Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor, as well as Colin, who still was wearing the giant's cloak. Finally, McGonagall announced Lydia's name. She felt her knees grow weak and she didn't know why.

"Lydia Malfoy." She forced her heavy, shaking legs forward, feeling angry that a stupid hat would make her behave in a way similar to Draco. There was dead silence in the room as she slipped the hat on her head.

_Ahh, so this is the famous Lydia Malfoy._ A low voice, not her own, whispered in her head. _This is the girl who's House is her destiny. Destiny and truth are two different things. So though I see one thing, I must say another._

Lydia was confused. Was this what all the students had heard? The Sorting Hat speaking to them? And talking about destiny?

_What are you talking about? I don't have a bloody destiny! _The voice chuckled, and Lydia felt like throwing the hat and kicking it. She HATED being laughed at. She was to be taken seriously.

_You do, in fact, whether you believe it or not. You do not know a lot about yourself, Lydia Malfoy. _

Lydia didn't know what made her say it. But, whispering so faintly she could barely confirm she'd spoken, she said:

"Put me into Gryffindor." When the hat replied, it was no longer sarcastic and cheeky. It was quiet and sad, almost regretful. _I cannot._

And before Lydia had time to draw another breath, it shouted mightily at the top of it's lungs:

"SLYTHERIN!"


	9. Chapter 9

Lydia's heart sank to her feet and she slunk to the Slytherins' table. One of Draco's goons sneered at her, so she stomped on his foot hard as she could. He howled in pain and she grinned; her boots were good for something at least. She caught Ginny's eye and felt terrible. She seemed confused. Yes, she'd shared a compartment with a Slytherin. Not just any, a Malfoy. Lydia suddenly hated herself. And she hated Ginny for making her hate herself. She didn't need that ginger git. She turned away and scowled at Draco. He scowled back. Now this was good. Anger was returning her to her normal self. Soon she'd be longing to hex people again. But for now, she was just irritated, very irritated, and tired. So she leaned on her arm and half listened to the rest of the Sorting. The only thing she payed attention to was the Hat, and how very much she wanted to rip it to pieces. Maybe not the best thoughts for an 11 year old, but Lydia Malfoy was Lydia Malfoy. No one would change that. That was something she was sure of.

* * *

Ron prodded Harry sharply in the back. "Ow Ron!" he cried "What was that for?!" Ron pointed to the girl with the hair that could change color. She was sitting, sulking is more accurate a term, with all the other Slytherins. For some reason Harry didn't believe she belonged with that lot of thugs. She was fiesty and irriratable, but not a Slytherin. But the Sorting Hat was never wrong...

"Oi!" hissed Ron in Harry's ear, regaining his attention, "I should've guessed she was a Malfoy! Bloody pureblood, _sooo _important! Can't believe she actually let us in the compartment, and let Ginny sit with her, most would think she'd die from our blood-tratior stench!" Harry faced him.

"Calm down. She's wasn't that bad. I don't think she should be a Slytherin."

"What other House do you put a Malfoy in?" growled Ron testily, "If she was put in Gryffindor or any other House, I bet you anything the Mafoy's would disown her. No other House is fit for _Death Eaters."_ He was spitting all over the place, but Harry didn't really have an argument to conter that. Ron was right. She was a Malfoy. He had to forget about her. But she'd seemed so farmilar...he'd almost felt as if he recongnised her, and he knew she felt the same way; that was why she'd been so annoyed when he seemed curious. But why...


End file.
